


A Night to Remember

by amitysadora



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, High School, Romance, School Dances, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitysadora/pseuds/amitysadora
Summary: { E. J. Caswell & original character. }It is homecoming, everyone’s here. And anything can happen.
Relationships: E.J. Caswell / Original Character
Kudos: 3





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The original character’s name is Eden Monterey! (MY CHARACTER) Hopefully when I’m more inspired I’ll write about who she is as a character and her relationship with E. J. more. But for now, enjoy this scene I wrote with their first kiss!

_ Where are you?! _

_ Hello?! _

_ So you’re just leaving me here. _

_ Thanks for nothing. _

Eden sits at the small rounded table in the corner of the colorfully decorated gym, infuriated yet embarrassed. Infuriated because of how badly Justin treated her, and embarrassed because she just got stood up. And she’s also the only one who’s sitting at the tables. Seeing everyone partying, spending time with those they care about, it makes her wonder why she’s even still here.

Then. He sees her.

E.J. spots Eden sitting all alone whilst talking to his water polo buddies. He seems, astonished. Astonished as to how a girl like Eden Monterey is sitting all alone. It’s not fair, she looks like an angel, and no one is noticing her.

“Hey, uh, guys. I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”

“See you dude.”

E.J. slowly starts walking towards Eden with hesitation. He continuously fidgets with his hands, in hopes of calming himself down. Why is he so nervous? It’s only Eden Monterey. A very entitled, peppy girl with glowing blonde hair as bright as the sun, and dark brown eyes you could just get lost in. No big deal.

“Um, hey.”

“Ugh, what do  _ you _ want?”

“I noticed you’re sitting all alone. Are you alright? Where’s your date?”

“He stood me up. And, why do  _ you _ care? Did you come here to make fun of me or?”

“Um, I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“Was there an insult somewhere in there I missed?”

“No. Just-“

_ God. Why is she so frustrating? _ E.J. thought.

All of a sudden, the school’s DJ puts on a slow, somber song, perfect for a slow dance...Or rather, a  _ waltz _ .

“Do you wanna dance?” E.J. asks shyly while gesturing towards the dance floor.

Eden glares at him in shock. “Since when could you waltz, swim cap?”

“Since today.” E.J. holds out a gentle hand in front of Eden, as an invite to hopefully give her one good memory out of her first dance at East High.

Eden evidently gives in to E.J.’s request and takes his hand as he leads her to the dance floor. E.J. comes to a pause when he arrives at the middle of the dance floor, and puts both his hands on Eden’s waist. His hands give Eden a small tremble. She’s never seen this side of him, especially towards her. He’s always been bickering with her, but now...now he’s sincere, gentle, and calm.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you. If I hated you, then would I be dancing with you right now?”

Eden and E.J. continue simultaneously swaying to the slow beat of the music. This feeling, of being together, it’s so new, and neither one of them want to let go it.

“Well, since you’re being nice to me, let me ask you a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Have I ever said anything nice to you, before?” 

“No.”

“Well, thank you for being the only person to cheer me up tonight. I’m glad you’re standing here.” 

“Wow. Well, I guess that kinda makes up for everything, doesn’t it?”

Eden laughs shyly whilst slightly blushing at E.J.’s piercing blue eyes that sparkle so bright they could light up the night sky when he smiles. E.J.’s arms slowly wrap all the way around Eden, while he pulls her closer to him. Eden folds her fingers behind his neck, and they continue swaying. 

They’re now less than a foot away from each other. Eden can feel E.J.’s pounding heartbeat, and E.J. can Eden’s pacing breath. 

_ This is it Caswell, do it. Kiss her . _

But before he does anything, Eden kisses him first. A small, rushed peck. Just to get the moment over with. She could sense how badly he wanted to kiss her, so she spared him the awkwardness of trying to plant one on her.

Shocked out of his mind, but also ecstatic that it finally happened, E.J. kisses Eden back. But with more passion and intensity. This time, he really let Eden know how much he wants her. Needs her. And that he’ll be a better person, not just for her, burn for himself, as well.


End file.
